Aurora
Princess Aurora is the protagonist of Disney's 1959 film Sleeping Beauty and the deuteragonist of the 2014 film Maleficent. She is the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah. She is the 3rd official Disney Princess. She is also the last princess to be developed by Walt Disney after Snow White and Cinderella. Background Personality Aurora is kind, elegant, shy and sophisticated, as well as a hopeless romantic. At first, she is seen as a slightly naive and carefree young woman as a result of being sheltered for most of her life. Aurora is very loyal to her "aunts" and usually obeys their rules respectfully, although she may disagree with them. Since she was raised not to talk to strangers, Aurora was naturally startled and apprehensive when the handsome Prince Phillip appeared in the forest. However, she was drawn to him before remembering her aunts' rule about not talking to strangers. Aurora then compromised in agreeing to talk to him by arranging to meet him at her cottage, under the supervision of her aunts. In later media, she is shown to have matured and become more self-assured, independent and confident in her opinions and abilities. Though it can arguably be said that as a character, she is very difficult to pin down, due to her short appearance in the movie, at least awake, that is. Physical Appearance Aurora is a supremely beautiful young woman, magically blessed with curly and wavy waist-length golden hair like sunshine, violet eyes, a tall and slender figure, and lips that shame the red rose. Her complexion is fair and flawless and unlike Snow White or Cinderella, her face is less rounded and more refined, giving her an appearance of maturity rather than youth despite being only 16. In her peasant guise of Briar Rose, she wears a gray skirt with a white petticoat, a black bodice over a light gray blouse with long sleeves and goes barefoot. She also has a black headband and carries a purple shawl. After discovering her status as a princess, she wears an evening gown that changes from blue to pink and back due to Flora and Merryweather's disagreeing on the color. Fandom Sing Me a Story with Princess Aurora Princess Aurora (portrayed by Portland native Elle Fanning) lives in the country of Forest and owns her own music and Aurora's Cottage. Helping her at the Cottage are Jaq and Gus (From Cinderella), two magical Mouses. Also at the Cottage is Harmony the Fox and Zozi the Bear (Forest bear). The Cottage is visited by local children to whom Princess Aurora will tell (and sing) stories, usually with a moral that fit a situation happening in the shop or with the children. Artworks Promotional 2JUGKhQxYYBi7a2z7X990NhpIrg@500x634.png 1440162_1418074598236_full.png Aurora_10.png Aurora-holding-rose-disney-princess-35128075-835-1200.jpg Disney_Aurora_princess.jpg newauroralavender.png PrincessAurora.png Princess-Aurora-disney-princess-7359197-843-1841.jpg Aurora2Styles.jpg Aurora_KH.png|Aurora From: Kingdom Hearts The Series 17_Aurora_-_DMW.jpg|Aurora From: Disney Magical World Aurora_-_KDA.jpg|Aurora From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures AuroraCranky.png|Aurora in Ralph Breaks the Internet 614c4ce9b50781d43b8ef27a0be3b3fe.jpg A15c59c15fd64d132a762e822002fb3f.gif au_character_disneyprincess_aurora_nr_02_b1947278.jpeg 4ecf9f0c949ad34151aadebe9b13920b--disney-baby-names-baby-girl-names.jpg Aurora_with_arms_up.jpg Aurora-and-Philip-disney-princess-37709765-500-534_zpsspg8h15x.png|Phillip proposing to Aurora. Auroranew.jpg Beauty_Aurora.png Aurora-sleeping-beauty-11505526-320-413.gif images22.jpg Aurora-Website-ten-original-disney-princesses-38405060-300-300.jpg princesa-aurora.jpeg RBTI_-_Aurora_concept.jpg 3 Aurora.jpg 1537466668_youloveit_com_disney_princess_ralph_breakes_the_internet236.png Gallery ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Aurora'' Aurora_-_KDA_00.png|Aurora From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Aurora_-_KDA_01.png Aurora_-_KDA_02.png Aurora_-_KDA_03.png KDA_-_Aurora_loves_to_dances_she_was_so_very_pretty.png KDA_-_Aurora_loves_to_signed_her_name_on_the_book.png KDA_-_Aurora_loves_to_hugs_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Aurora.png Trivia *Aurora is the third Disney Princess, after Snow White (1937) and Cinderella (1950). *Aurora is often considered second-in-command (with Belle) of the 13 Disney Princesses to Cinderella. *Out of all Disney Princesses, she has least screen time. *Aurora is the first Disney Princess to have both parents present during her film, the second being Mulan, the third being Rapunzel, the fourth being Merida and the fifth being Moana. Tiana, Anna and Elsa could count, as both parents were present when they were a child, but they may not because Tiana's father dies in war, and Anna and Elsa's parents both died in a shipwreck. *Aurora is one of the eight Disney Princesses to be royal by birth, second after Snow White. *Aurora remained silent in the second half of the film she originated in, even after being awoken with the kiss. *Aurora is the first Disney Princess to be initially unaware of her identity as a princess, the second being Rapunzel. She also inspired other traits, such as their desire to be "free" and see the world, look very much like their birth mothers, and and are barefoot for most of their films. *Aurora has been selected as the #2 most attractive Disney heroine, the #5 most popular Disney Princess and the #5 favorite Disney heroine. *Aurora is the first Disney heroine to wear a corset, following Mayora. Similarities with other characters * Quotes Aurora/Quotes and Lines. Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:European characters Category:Royalty Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Film character Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Blonde hair Category:French characters Category:Beautiful Characters